


美丽的人生是重复循环的罪恶

by Akikonomu123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikonomu123/pseuds/Akikonomu123
Summary: 屑男人ks，有猎奇血腥描写kkit+kkym 性转不要对剧情认真
Relationships: 卡和, 卡鼬
Kudos: 4





	美丽的人生是重复循环的罪恶

**Author's Note:**

> 好想吃卡鼬粮

"天藏，洗完碗就回去吧，已经很晚了。"

卡卡西坐在沙发上看着电视，见晚间新闻开始播报后便转过头去看了眼站在洗碗池前的大和。

木质餐桌上的烛台烧了一半，散发出一阵浓郁的香熏味，桌上的花瓶里插着几只新鲜的百合花。

"知道了，前辈，可洗衣机里的衣服都还没有晾。"大和转过身朝着他笑了笑，有些无奈地朝他晃了晃手上那只破了洞的橡胶手套，"真是的，手套坏了前辈也不换一个，洗的时候一直进水啊。"

卡卡西瞥了一眼那个湿淋淋的绿色橡胶手套，没什么印象，大概是半年前大和来他家时顺便带过来的。于是敷衍地哦了一声，转过头继续看着电视上的新闻。

"对了，前辈上次的相亲对象如何？"大和拧干帕子，把最后几个碗碟也垒好，放进了洗碗机里，按下按钮。

"嘛...还不错，是小学老师。"两个人的声音断断续续交错在厨房的水声里，"说起来和天藏你年龄差不多大。"

"那前辈打算和她结婚吗？"

沉默横亘在两人之间，只有电视屏幕不断传出女主播冰冷机械的声音不断盘旋，久久没等到答案的大和把做好的小菜分装在保温盒里，打开冰箱塞了进去。

"橡胶手套下次我会买新的过来的，说起来前辈家里的洗衣液也快用完了。"

"那就拜托了。"卡卡西指了指桌上那只已经烧到烛台底部的香薰蜡烛，烧干的烛芯正孤零零地躺在上面，"还有，下次别再买那种东西过来了。"

"嗯，知道了。"大和垂下头，声音有些闷闷的，不过她也不是没有预料到这样的反应。

她走到玄关处，看着那个空荡荡的鞋柜。  


那里本来只有房屋主人的一双蓝色拖鞋，她后来买了一双红色的拖鞋带了过来。这间公寓平时都很空，客房里的那张单人床甚至连床单都没铺过，塑料膜上渐渐地积了一层薄薄的灰尘。

"今天辛苦你了。"卡卡西送她出门，顺手摸了摸她棕色的头顶，"一路顺风，早点回家休息吧。"

大和对他这类亲昵的动作显然非常受用，两颊和刚才在餐桌上吃那顿不冷不热的烛光晚餐时相比也微红了一些。其实她之前一直都是长发，可前几天在休息室休息的时候卡卡西突然问她要不要换个发型。于是她立马预约了美容室让美容师帮她把头发修短了一些，可第二天卡卡西早上和她打招呼的时候似乎并没有发现她换了新的发型。

"那我就先走了，前辈也早点休息。"大和将卡卡西家的钥匙从口袋里掏出，重新挂回门口的挂钩上。 

准备出门时她突然想起今天把脏衣篓里的衣服一股脑倒进洗衣机时闻到的气味。

如果没有记错的话，她前些天在更衣室换衣服时好像也在某个人敞开的柜子里也闻到过相同的气味，那并不是一种很常见的香氛。

"对了，前辈最好还是离鼬远一点......"

卡卡西显然不明白她为什么会突然提起这个人，于是哦了一声，衍地问了句为什么。

"其实也没什么......"大和耸了耸肩，脸上露出些无奈，"只是我们都觉得他有点怪怪的。"

/

"你来了。"

卡卡西去开门的时候已经快晚上十二点了，电视机上晚间新闻的女主播也变成了雪花状的纹路，不停摇晃在屏幕上，曳出点滋滋的电流声。

门外的人问，"我需要换鞋吗？卡卡西前辈。"

不用。卡卡西本想这样回答，但突然想起鞋柜里还有一双红色的拖鞋，于是便弯腰打开鞋柜，摆在她的脚下。

批着黑色披风的人走近客厅后才摘下帽檐，露出黑色布料后那张清丽的脸。卡卡西第一次见到她时便被深深吸引住了，那张脸上的五官精致的近乎不真实，像是尊琢磨过头的玉像，尤其是那双黑曜石般的眼睛，总会莫名唤醒他一些回忆。

他们初见时鼬朝着他微笑，黑色瞳孔深处藏着一抹影影绰绰的深红，形状姣好的嘴唇微微张合，她说，她也曾经失去过重要的人。

“没想到卡卡西前辈的家里会有这种东西。”鼬朝他笑了笑，随手将黑底红纹的披风搭在了餐椅背后。 

餐桌上的奶油蛋糕早已土崩瓦解，活脱脱成了古罗马的圆形剧场。香薰蜡烛也被孤零零地被扔在一旁，铝制的底座被烧成铁灰色，只要风轻轻一吹，残渣就会蘸到旁边雪白的奶油上。

“这不是我买的。”卡卡西说，“要喝点什么吗？”

“是大和前辈吧？”鼬转身双手勾向卡卡西的后颈，把自己尖尖的下巴轻轻搁在他的肩窝上，“平时休息的时候大家都说大和前辈或许会是卡卡西前辈的再婚对象……”

“没有那种事。”卡卡西轻轻摩挲过鼬干燥的唇角，鼬垂着眼想要躲开，却被他低声命令道，别动。

鼬自然也没有再动，任由卡卡西拉下面罩轻轻啃咬上自己的嘴唇。温柔如雨点般的吻从下颌处一直缠绵到脖颈，她的前辈并没有什么掠夺的喜好，所以从未在她身体上刻下任何私人印记。

吻徘徊在她的肩颈处，卡卡西用牙轻轻叼起他锁骨间的那条链子，抬眼瞥向他时眼神流露出一丝落寞，“这是你那个重要的人送你的东西吗？”

“嗯。”鼬垂着眼轻轻点了点头，伸出手指从卡卡西湿热的舌尖上捻起那条细细的链子，夹在指腹里摩挲起来。卡卡西顺手解开了她的发绳，任由那头漂亮的黑发散落在肩头。

“有点感觉了吗？”卡卡西双臂收紧，将那截腰肢向自己压了压，灵活的手指从脊背一路向上摸，终于摸到了那粒小小的金属拉链。

“前辈总是喜欢明知故问呢。”

鼬敛眸望向他，纤长柔顺的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般拍了拍，仿佛预示着接下来会发生的一切。

“可今天前辈不是说要玩点别的吗……”

双眼睁开时，他置身在一片红色的流域中。

恍惚间他听到神明的声音呼唤他停止挣扎，虔诚地接受惩罚。

"眼睛，耳朵，鼻子，舌头，嘴巴，四肢，躯干......卡卡西前辈，你觉得哪一处罪孽最深重？"

鼬轻柔的声音一阵阵盘旋进他的脑海里，在他的头颅中高频爆炸起来。

卡卡西依靠双手的触感摸索着附近的东西，然而只能摸到些黏腻的液体。鼬仿佛是要将他固定在祭坛上般虔诚地拉扯起钢绳，不断勒紧他的四肢。即使钢绳上削满了无数的尖刺，他也丝毫感受不到皮肉被绽开时的痛苦。

“你……给我注射了什么？”

当他尝试着合上自己的双唇时才发现血浆倒流进了喉部，那些红褐色的液体顺着食道一路倒灌进胃袋，在他身体里小范围的炸裂开来。粘粘稠稠的东西流进他内脏与内脏的缝隙，那股胀满感让他整个人产生了一种被托起的感觉，然而血管却沉沉下坠，像是快要从薄脆的皮肤中挣脱而出。

“卡卡西前辈。”鼬轻笑着，从地上拾起一把锋利的小刀，利落地扎进他的心脏，“是水银。”

被刺穿心脏那一瞬间卡卡西原本被藏匿起来的感官在一瞬间内得到释放，剧烈的痛感使他痛苦地挣扎起来，样子像被活生生刮去鳞片的鱼。他伸出双手用力想要保持平衡，然而刚刚被生生拔出的舌头正好落进他的掌心，那条本应是粉红色的东西迅速变成青紫物体蜷曲在他的指缝里，一点一点地发硬，只有断裂边缘处那些粘手的红色血浆还提示着这是刚刚从他口腔里拔下来的东西。

卡卡西不安地吞咽着，压抑着呕泻物上涌的恶心感。然而那只刚刚才剜出他两只眼球的冰冷手掌并没有放过他，反而再次抚进他的衣领，像老练的猎人瞄准猎物般用指甲一路从喉结滑到胸膛，再次将那柄刀刃深深扎了进去。

“不用担心，卡卡西前辈，这里是只属于我的世界，一切的罪恶，感知，时间，都由我来支配……”

黑暗中鼬用小刀划开了他的衣服，将自己玉一般洁净的身体贴合了上去，仿佛最虔诚的信徒。那条湿软的舌头不断地舔舐着他的上颚，突然闯入的舌尖上托着一个晶体球状物顶进了他的喉咙里。不知名的液体再次从喉咙被倒进卡卡西的嘴⾥，他不断挣扎着，最后还是被迫呛进了肺⾥，烧得他两⽚肺叶像是烧了起来，那些绿色的鬼火顺着他的七窍喷出，⽿膜像是被生生撕裂。

“没想到卡卡西前辈也有这样的眼睛呢，看来也是从别人那里得到的东西吧。”

鼬将他的四肢齐齐切下后整齐地码放在一旁，颇有些震惊地拨弄起他身下那个越来越坚硬的东西，黑发柔顺垂下时轻轻蹭过顶部，“不过……都这种时候了，前辈还有兴致吗？”

鼬柔顺地张开嘴唇，平时冷淡的脸上突然多了几丝风情，她像蛇吐出信子那样吐出自己分叉的舌头包裹住那条东西。 

沾满红色粘稠液体的小刀飞速落下，眼前红色的世界再一次被扭曲了。

/

“前辈……”

昏黄的灯光透过薄薄的眼皮闪烁在皮肤之下，电视机屏幕再次响起晚间新闻播报时的前奏。

听到熟悉的声音后，卡卡西猛然睁开双眼，大和的脸倒映在他的瞳孔里，不断靠近，放大，直到面孔从中间开始扭曲。他想出声问问自己睡了多久，没想喉头却像被棉花球堵塞住一般，怎么都无法发出声音。

这时他才发现大和正掐住他的脖子。

见他虚虚睁开眼，醒过来后，大和一惊，立马松开了手。

“天藏你怎么在这里……我睡了多久？”他声音沙哑地问道。

“明明是前辈叫我今晚过来的，我还买了蜡烛和花。”大和指了指沙发对面的餐桌，上面正摆着一截还未点燃的香薰蜡烛，花瓶中也被替换上了两只百合花，语气有些无奈，“算了，既然前辈今天没心情的话，我就先走了。”

“对不起……最近有点太累了。”卡卡西伸了伸手臂，发现四肢都还在，身上也并没有什么疼痛感，只有小腿肚在隐隐发麻。

“衣服已经晾了，冰箱里过期的食物也都全部替换过了。”大和从衣架上拿下自己的外套，披上后就朝玄关走去。卡卡西送他一直到门口，看着她把那双红色的拖鞋塞进鞋柜里，上面粘着一根黑色的头发。

“你剪了头发？”卡卡西轻轻捻起一缕头发，他记忆中大和那头棕色的头发应该更长才对。

然而大和却只是叹了口气，并没有回答他的问题，“如果没什么事的话，我就先走了。”

“对了，鼬呢？说起来，那个新人怎么样……你明天是不是和她排在一起？”卡卡西装作漫不经心地开口。

“宇智波鼬？”大和听到那个名字后，抬头古怪地看了他一眼，“她不是一个月前就已经提交离职申请了吗？”

“哦，是吗……”卡卡西抓了抓头，“看来我真的睡糊涂了。”

“那我走了。”大和把卡卡西家的钥匙挂回了门口的挂钩上，“下次我会带洗碗手套和洗衣液过来的。”

“嗯，那晚安。”

“晚安。”

END


End file.
